


in which jeremy is in love and almost fucking dies

by tranquilatlast



Series: fic commissions [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asthma, Best Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, i got paid 4 quarters for this, i think, not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: “You don’t even know how to smoke,” Michael stated matter-of-factly, shaking his head. He grabbed his lighter and waved it back and forth. “We’ll shotgun it.”“Definitely not. That’s gay.”“It’s not gay if you say ‘no homo’. Sit in my lap, my dude.”.PROMPT: Can you write a oneshot where Michael and Jeremy are shotgunning and Jeremy has an asthma attack





	in which jeremy is in love and almost fucking dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelchiorGabor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/gifts).



> i'm not sure if this is crack or just dumb or what but i hope it's satisfactory!! does this count as a commission
> 
> watch out for the (most definitely inaccurate) asthma attack
> 
> enjoy this fic my friend paid one (1) dollar for it

Michael was most definitely high. His eyelids drooped halfway down, his brown eyes were glazed over and staring into space, his lips were parted and his eyebrows were raised in a thoughtful expression. His Bible paper joint was almost completely gone, the end carefully pinched between his index and middle finger. He had a small lighter in his right hand, and he fiddled with the wheel part of it as he blinked slowly. Jeremy was usually high with him, but he was really freaked out about actually smoking and they didn’t have anything to make more edibles. That left him the babysitter role, which was less entertaining than he’d hoped it would be.

“How frickin’ cool would it be if we, like, could photosynthesize?” Michael asked, gaping at his own idea. Jeremy looked up from his phone to look at his friend, who reached up to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose even though he’d set them in his lap earlier. He didn’t seem to notice this and slid his fingers over the middle of his face before leaning back more, satisfied. “We just stick our tongues out in the sun and make sugar. The sugar industry might collapse, but who cares?”

“I think people involved and reliant on the sugar industry might care, but that's just a hunch,” Jeremy replied, shifting a little in his beanbag to face his friend better. He raised his phone and started a Snapchat video, facing the camera at Michael. Hopefully the gang would appreciate it, even though they’d all just gotten out of school and were probably busy getting snacks or hanging out in extracurriculars or doing homework. “Hey, pose for our friends. Hey, no, you have to face me, dude, it’s a video.”

The teen looked over and squinted at the camera, sticking his tongue out and dropping his lighter to throw up two fingers in a thin peace sign. His open mouth would’ve made more sense if Jeremy had placed the dog filter on him, but it was just a normal video. He stopped recording after a few chuckles and sent it to the totally inactive group their friends had created together. When he looked up again, Michael was eyeing his joint with an intense look.

“What’s up, buddy?” Jeremy closed the app and looked through the games on his phone to keep himself interested. He didn’t want to leave Michael alone and have to deal with text spam.

“I wish this tasted like sugar.” Michael sighed heavily after his words, rubbing his face with one hand. A solemn expression took over his features and made him look like a very disappointed father. Jeremy snorted at his best friend’s face, which prompted the taller teen to look over at him with a lazy grin. “Jer, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass.”

“You’re such a loser. Give me the joint, I’m bored.” A quiet yelp coming from Michael as the brunette reached out to take the joint earned the stoner an incredulous look. Michael had a brow raised, and he held his hand straight up above his head even though he was sitting down and Jeremy could definitely just stand up and grab it. “What?”

“You don’t even know how to smoke,” Michael stated matter-of-factly, shaking his head. The other boy scoffed and crossed his arms, not even bothering to try to deny it. After a few silent moments of Jeremy staring defiantly and Michael staring right back through his squint, Michael sighed again and looked around. He grabbed his lighter and waved it back and forth. “We’ll shotgun it.”

“Definitely not. That’s gay.” Of course Jeremy knew what Michael was implying. He definitely wasn’t feeling a blush creep up his neck and he definitely wasn’t eager to say yes and crawl into his best friend’s lap for the ideal position. No way was he sacrificing what little masculinity he had left just for what would probably be a slight buzz. Michael was totally nonchalant, however, patting the small space on his beanbag right next to him.

“It’s not gay if you say ‘no homo’. Sit in my lap, my dude.” Jeremy didn’t need much convincing after that. He was going to (hopefully successfully) shotgun with Michael, meaning get super close to him, then have a nice little break from his boring only-sober-person-in-the-room situation. He sidled up next to his best friend, who flicked the lighter to have the small flame burn the end of the rolled paper. It was Jeremy’s first instinct to watch Michael’s lips in interest as he steadily brought the smoke into his mouth with a long breath before he turned towards Jeremy with a small, closed-mouth smile.

“I just breathe in?” He asked awkwardly, arching his back just slightly in surprise when Michael rested a hand on it to keep him close. The taller boy nodded and tilted his head to the side a little as he slowly leaned in closer, so his tightly-sealed lips were just an inch or two away from Jeremy’s parted ones. The brunette wondered if they really needed to get this close, or if Michael was too high to consider personal space. When Michael’s lips parted and he let out the thick white haze, Jeremy closed his eyes for whatever reason and took a deep breath in, resisting the urge to lean forward to get all the smoke in fear of brushing their lips together.

He did feel it, the light sensation of smoke filling his mouth and then throat, as his chest expanded to hold the air he inhaled. After a moment, he pulled away and opened his eyes again, coughing out some puffs of smoke rather than breathing it out slowly. At least he had taken some in, though, instead of wasting everything Michael burned just then. When he looked back at Michael, he had a slightly awed expression on his face. It took a moment, but he registered Jeremy looking back at him and tried to wipe his expression clear. His lips were too pursed to make a believable poker-face.

“Okay, let’s do that again. Uh, no homo,” he stated, and Jeremy felt himself nodding a bit quicker than he thought might’ve been acceptable. He turned back to Michael, arms folded over himself as his friend rubbed his back and brought him in close again. Michael had to take his hand away to light up again, but Jeremy thought it was worth it to see his best friend wrap his lips around the end of the paper and carefully breathe in. They did it again, Jeremy’s eyes fluttering shut nervously as he felt Michael’s breath as well as the sticky smoke on his lips. He inhaled a bit more than last time, not wanting to leave anything to waste. This was definitely easier and much more thrilling than smoking by himself or eating a laced peanut butter cracker.

When he’d finished exhaling away from Michael’s face again, he caught Michael’s expression in his peripheral. Jeremy turned his head to see the teen staring again, this time with a fixed, intense gaze. The look made Jeremy shudder, though he chose to believe he was just cold. In July. In a musty basement. He cleared his throat, just now noticing the tightness and the itch at the back of it. His chest felt a bit heavy, like something was putting pressure on it, but he really wanted one more hit. Sure, he was starting to get cottonmouth which would usually make him take a bit of a break, but something about Michael was drawing him close again.

Without having to speak, Michael lit up a third time and took a longer drag. Jeremy leaned in a bit closer, and he was hyper aware of Michael’s warm hand coming to rest on the small of his back even though their proximity was most definitely close enough to not be considered “friendly” anymore. The taller teen moved even closer, keeping Jeremy still before moving his hand off of his back and up to his jaw. Jeremy’s breath hitched as Michael seemed to grow bolder and moved his thumb to trace below his lower lip, then opened his mouth slightly.

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed as his best friend breathed out steadily. The smell was most prominent, but the heat was so much more thrilling. Whether it came from the smoke or Michael’s breath, he didn’t know. The thumb at his lip moved up to swipe over it, and Jeremy gasped and inhaled more smoke at the touch. A soft pair of lips then replaced the thumb, and Jeremy kissed Michael back immediately. For a few solid seconds, all he could think about was Michael. Michael’s hand on his back, Michael’s glasses on his cheek, Michael’s mouth on his lips. He was in bliss.

Then Jeremy pulled away to breath, then realized he couldn’t breathe, then fell into a coughing fit while Michael jumped away and looked at him with wide eyes. Jeremy tried to lie and say he was okay, but the coughing turned to wheezing and Michael quickly stood, stumbling a bit at the sudden movement before he could waddle over to where their backpacks lay on the floor. Jeremy could see him rummage through Jeremy’s bag quickly, before just bringing it over with a worried expression.

Quickly, Jeremy dragged the bag between his legs and fished out his inhaler with shaking hands, bringing it up to his mouth and attempting to take in a quick inhale. It took a few tries since he couldn’t quite push it down, but eventually he managed. It took another pump to get himself breathing again, and he took deep inhales. He hit his chest with a loose fist when he coughed slightly, only then registering Michael's hand rubbing circles on his back. Jeremy looked over at his best friend, who wore a concerned frown, wet lips, and the familiar glaze of a strong high still heavy over his eyes.

“You okay?” Michael asked after a moment, glancing from Jeremy's red face to his inhaler. His hand slowed to a stop on Jeremy's back, and the teen almost felt disappointed. He gave a nod in response when he realized he was staring at Michael, then perked up slightly at the brief weightlessness he felt.

“I think I'm high.” A beat passed and suddenly Michael had a large, proud grin on his face. That look was almost worth the total sense of dread Jeremy felt during his asthma attack. Almost. Not really.

"And you didn't even have to die to get here," Michael joked, though his hand slid around Jeremy's waist to comfort him. He looked down at the smooth stone floor of the basement and snuffed out his joint. Jeremy offered a small laugh in response, nodding as he leaned in closer.

Neither of them brought up the kiss, nor did they bring up the fact that they always kept ingredients for edibles ever since then. They didn't bring up how much closer their beanbags were or how many soft touches they started to exchange. It wasn't like they didn't say "no homo".

**Author's Note:**

> listen it was either this or another prompt and this was the better prompt trust me
> 
> i hope you had fun ik the ending was kinda wonky but i didn't want this to rot in my google docs!! tysm for reading aaaa


End file.
